Zen Zen
by Hiruma Enma 01
Summary: Dia tidak meminta apapun dariku. Tidak sama sekali. Tapi ketika aku melihat mata musim seminya aku merasa merindukannya. Aku jatuh cinta pada sosoknya yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu ia nyata atau tidak. Rukia POV. Cerita ini gaje dan harap maklum akan typo yang bertebaran.


Zen Zen

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Mistery

Character : Kuchiki Rukia

Pair : Rukix? (silahkan menebak)

Warning : Typo's, OoC, Bahas Jepang yang ngasal, kurangnya kata, dll.

Ia tidak meminta apa pun.

Tidak Jiwamu. Tidak ragamu. Tidak perasaanmu. Tidak pula hal berhargamu. Tidak apa pun. Tidak sama sekali.

Tiga tahun lalu, ketika umurku lima belas tahun. Aku melihatnya pertama kali. Aku merasa terikat dengannya. Seperti benang merah tak kasat mata yang mengubungkanku dengannya. Terasa lama sekali. Aku merasa merindukannya.

Aku merasa aneh ketika bertemu matanya yang cerah, namun kelam disaat yang sama. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya, dingin juga kurasakan disana. Melihat seyumnya yang manis, tapi seram. Melihat pula mimik wajah datarnya, juga wajah lembutnya. Dan tidak melihat apa pun darinya.

Ia seperti hampa, tapi nyata. Ia bukan apa pun, tapi ada. Ia, entah mahluk apa, seperti cahaya. Juga seperti kegelapan abadi.

Bersamanya itu nyaman, tapi ngeri disaat yang sama. Ia kejam, dan lembut. Ia jahat, namun baik. Ia semu, tapi terasa nyata.

Ia sempurna. Kata itu pas, dan seolah dia ada untuk menunjukan bahwa hal sempurna itu ada. Yang sebelum bertemu dengannya, bagiku sempurna itu hanya kata tak bermakna.

Ia ini ada. Tapi semu. Mungkin, ia hanya bayangan. Dan bodohnya, aku jatuh cinta pada bayangan ini. Ya, aku jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta dengan bayangan mempesona itu. Bayangan itu mengabulkan harapanku. Tanpa meminta balasan. Sama sekali.

*Please Say "Hi" If We Meet Again*

Aku merasa dingin saat itu. Reruntuhan puri kecil di atas bukit bukan tempat yang hangat. Tidak ada pemanas di sana. Hanya ada selimut butut kusam yang kutemukan di salah satu kota tua di puri itu.

Sedangkan ia hanya bergelung dengan mantel hitam tebalnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di potongan leher mantel yang panjang. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada dan kakinya ia tekuk menutupi perutnya yang rata.

Caranya menghalau dingin benar-benar mirip kucing kecil yang meringkuk di dekat perapian. Tapi tidak ada perapian di sana. Hanya ada api unggun dadakan yang ia buat dengan sisa-sisa perabotan kayu lapuk yang kutemukan. Dan ia bahkan tidak memposisikan dirinya di dekat api unggun itu.

Aku memeluk diri tiba-tiba ketika angin masuk melalui celah kusen jendela yang rusak. Rambut hitamku bergoyang pelan, begitu juga dengan tirai robek yang terpasang di jendela menari-nari mengiringi angin yang bertiup. Sedangkan dia ini hanya merapatkan mantelnya dalam diam. Bisu mungkin, pikirku.

Derik dari api unggun menjadi pemecah keheningan yang ada. Selain kerikan serangga malam, kicauan burung hantu, dan entah auman binatang apa di hutan sana. Ia masih menari dengan matanya. Merajahi ruangan kosong ini dengan maniknya yang kelam, tapi berpijar-pijar oleh cahaya api dan bulan di luar sana.

Bunyi gemerisik semak dan pohon semakin terdengar seiring kencangnya angin berhembus. Mataku memicing dan menemukan sepasang sayap transparan, nyaris tidak ada, muncul sesaat di punggungnya yang lebar. Ia mengendus dengan hidungnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu di sudut gelap sana. Aku panik dan cemas. Juga takut. Takut ia meninggalkanku di sini. Sendirian. Dan saat aku menatapnya lagi, tangannya terulur sedikit seolah menginginkan aku untuk menggengam tangannya.

Aku mengikuti intusiku dan mengejar langkahnya dengan langkah lebar. Meraih tangannya yang hangat, tapi terasa kesat. Seolah ia hanya segumpal awan padat yang bergeleyar di tangan kananku. Kueratkan genggamanku dengan ragu. Takut merusak tekstur tubuhnya yang serapuh kaca. Mungkin bahkan serapuh air padat.

Aku tersenyum kecil. mengulum senyumku takut ia melihatnya dan melepakan genggaman tangannya yang hangat. Tanpa sadar, manikku terus menatap sosoknya yang tampak membuyar di kegelapan ini. Terus-menerus ku pandangi sosoknya yang samar. Terus-menerus menyakinkan diri bahwa ia ada. Bahwa ia eksis dan bahwa tangan kesat yang kugenggam ini adalah tangan sosok yang sedang kutatap dalam-dalam.

Bunyi tuk pelan terdengar di depanku. Sepertinya ia mengetuk sesuatu entah dengan apa. Mungkin dengan kakinya. Kalau ia benar-benar bisa menyentuh benda selain tanganku ini. Dan bisa kulihat dengan samar sebuah pintu terbuka dan ruangan yang lebih gelap ada di depan sana.

Ragu aku melangkah mengikutinya yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu di depanku. Ia melangkah dengan pasti, tanpa ragu, tanpa perasaan takut yang kini memenuhi rongga dadaku. Ia tetap melangkah dan tangannya masih ada digenggamanku. Ia tidak menariknya, atau berusaha melepaskannya. Tangannya panjang, pikirku mulai khawatir.

Jadi kuputuskan ikut melangkah maju, memasuki ruang gelap itu berbekal sebuah tangan yang menuntunku. Yang bahkan aku tidak yakin tangan itu ada. Lama sekali aku berjalan. Seolah jalan ini panjang tanpa ada ujungnya. Seolah aku akan terus melangkah di jalan ini tanpa pernah berhenti, tanpa pernah berakhir, dan tanpa pernah tahu kemana aku melangkah.

Aku menatap ke depan akhirnya, setelah lama menatap jalan yang tidak dapat kulihat. Ia berjalan di depanku, aku tahu. Tapi mataku tidak melihat sosoknya yang awalnya sudah samar. Aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat tanganku yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

Takut. Cemas. Khawatir. Ragu. Panik. Heran. Bingung. Aku, takut.. dia hilang dan tidak bisa kutemukan. Lagi, lagi, lagi. Seolah perasaan ini selalu ada di hatiku selama ini. Ia hilang, kemudian tidak akan pernah kembali meninggalkanku di kegelapan seorang diri.

Lalu kueratkan lagi genggamanku pada tangan semunya. Tangan itu masih di sana. masih di dalam genggamanku. Masih ada, desahku lega dalam hati.

Aku menatap tempat dimana seharunya tanganku ada. Dan sekilas kulihat kilauan cahaya di sana. ada sesuatu bercahaya di jarinya yang membuatku semakin yakin ada ada di sana. Berjalan di hadapanku dan menuntunku dengan tangannya.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5,... 23,24,25,... 42,43,44... kuhitung tiap langkah yang kubuat. Kuhitung tiap debaran jantungku yang seiringan dengan langkah kakiku. Aku masih hidup, gumanku dalam hati. Takut sosok di hadapanku menuntunku menuju alam baka yang tidak berujung.

Aku berjalan selangkah lebih cepat dan dapat kurasakan sosok di depanku dengan lebih pasti. Sosok itu nyaris empat puluh senti lebih tinggi. Tubuhnya tegap, ramping, namun kuat. Semua itu bisa kurasakan yang anehnya bahkan tidak bisa kulihat dalam cahaya temaran di tempat sebelumnya.

Ia tiba-tiba berhenti yang membuatku menabrak tubuhnya yang lembut, empuk, dan bergeleyar seperti kasur bulu angsa di mensionku. Tubuh itu tidak limbung, malahan badanku yang terhempas selangkah ke belakang. Ia masih berdiri kokoh ditempatnya.

Aku membuka mulut ingin bertanya. Tapi bunyi kunci yang diputar membuatku bungkam. Ada pintu di sana dan ia harus membuka kuncinya, aku tahu dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertanya padanya. Yang nyatanya ada banyak hal yang bisa kutanyakan padanya.

Sentuhan halus di sikuku kurasakan ketika berdiri tegak kembali. Tangan itu kembali terjulur meminta untuk kembali digenggam. Aku menurut dan kembali menggengan tangannya yang sebelumnya terlepas karena aku terjatuh. Yang sebenarnya sengaja kulepas agar ia tidak ikut terjatuh.

Kehangatan kembali menjalar dipermukaan tanganku yang terasa geli. Seperti gel cair yang membentuk tangan dan tangan itu menggenggam tanganmu dengan cukup erat. Sebuah gumanan terdengar ketika sosoknya mulai kembali melangkah ke ruangan yang cukup terang. Sekedar cukup untuk melihat sosoknya yang samar-samar.

Suaraku tercekat ketika melihat pintu coklat besar yang terasa familier. Pintu itu besar dengan ukiran rumit dan daun pintu yang terbuat dari emas. Gagangnya mengilap tertimpa cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela bertirai tebal di sisi-sisi ruangan ini.

Aku rasa banyak pintu seperti itu di mension utama milik keluargaku. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat pintu itu di mansion, town house, maupun manor houseku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa selalu melewati pintu itu. Seperti kepingan ingatan yang hilang dan kembali tersusun saat aku melihat pintu itu.

Ketika aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, ia dengan entengnya membuka pintu itu dan memasukinya. Aku dengan tatapan takut-takut mengikutinya masuk. Ruangan itu sepertinya sebuah kamar. Ada sebuah ranjang besar di tengah ruangan dan banyak lemari di dinding. Beberapa boneka menghiasi lemari itu.

Aku merasa ingat dengan ruangan ini. Dan ketika aku hampir bisa mengingatnya, sebuah suara menggema di kepalaku. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau bersamanya? Kenapa kau mengikutinya? Kenapa kau... ada?

Aku? Ada? Tentu karena aku hidup.. Tentu karena hal itu.. Lalu siapa yang bertanya? Ia tidak bicara apapun dari tadi. Dan sekarang pun ia masih membisu di tempatnya. Lalu suara siapa itu? Suaraku?

Aku membatu. Tanganku mendingin dan tangan miliknya tiba-tiba menghilang. Lebih tepatnya tangan itu berangsur-angsur tertarik dari tanganku hingga terlepas. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Badanku kaku dan lidahku kelu. Berteriak, panggil namanya, teriakku pada diriku sendiri. Tapi aku masih membeku di sini.

Panggil namanya, pekikku dalam hati. Namanya? aku bahkan tidak tahu wujudnya. Lagi pula nama siapa yang harus kupanggil? Namaku? Siapa namaku? Di mana aku? Aku... Apa? Aku..

Sesuatu yang kuyakini sebagai tangan tiba-tiba terjulur dan mengelus pipiku. Mengangkup kedua pipi tirusku dan mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Dia masih di sini, pikirku lega. Ya, dia ada. Aku ada. Dan aku ada di sini untuk menemuinya. Meminta bantuanya.

Dia, sesosok bayangan hitam yang tinggal di puri kecil di atas bukit dekat hutan hitam. Dia, yang akan mengabulkan permohonanmu bila kau memohon. Dia, akan mengabulkan permohonanmu tanpa meminta apapun. Apapun, asalkan kau bisa keluar dari puri ini dengan hidup-hidup.

Ya, aku tahu siapa aku dan aku tahu apa alasanku berada di sini. Aku tahu siapa sosok di hadapanku ini dan aku yakin ia ada.

Aku meletakan tanganku di atas tangannya. Rasa hangat kembali menjalar di tanganku lagi diiringi rasa geli dan nyaman. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa menyukai sensasi ini sejak dulu. Seperti aku memang selalu menggenggam tangan ini.

"Aku mohon.." kata itu menjadi kata pertamaku sejak bertemu dengannya. Semenjak aku memasuki puri ini dan terjebak dengannya. "Kabulkan permohonanku." Lanjutku dengan suara parau yang kering.

Aku samar-samar bisa melihatnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Jadi kulanjutkan perkataanku, "Lindungi kerajaanku, rakyatku, negaraku, orang tuaku, dan semua hal berhargaku." Aku mulai terisak ketika mengingat perang yang hampir sampai di kerajaan milik Tou-sama.

"Kumohon," air mataku turun membasahi pipiku yang tirus. "Aku ingin kau menghilangkan semua tentara iblis yang menyerang kerajaanku." Pintaku dengan tatapan memohon. Kueratkan genggaman tanganku pada tangannya yang masih menangkup kedua pipiku.

Sesaat kulihat manik matanya yang sewarna musim gugur dan aku terkesiap. Aku berjinjit dan hidungku bersentuhan dengan dagunya yang tegas. Kutilik dengan cermat manik matanya yang coklat muda sewarna madu. Kontras dengan kulitnya yang tampak kecoklatan di gelepakan ini.

Aku mengadah lebih ke atas dan menatap surainya yang tampak lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Kukira, surai itu berwarna merah gelap. Tapi aku salah, surai itu juga sewarna musim gugur. Jingga terang. aku kembali tersentak dengan pengelihatanku sendiri.

Tangannya masih di pipiku jadi kutarik tanganku dan kuraba permukaan wajahnya yang kaku. Rahang yang kokoh, hidung yang mancung, dahi yang mengkerut, bibir tipis, tulang pipi yang tinggi. Wajah yang sempurna. Tampan dan mempesona.

Tubuhku bergetar pelan. Ia mendesah pelan, terdengar tercekat di telingaku. Ia seperti memendam sesuatu yang terkubur lama.

"Terima kasih.." ia berbisik samar ditelingaku. Kemudian tangannya terlepas dari pipiku. Menjauh dari tubuhku yang masih mematung tanpa bisa bergerak. Samar, kulihat ia tersenyum tipis dan menghilang saat kertas-kertas di rak buku bertebaran, berserakan di lantai mengiringi kepergiannya yang masih terasa di benakku.

"Sama-sama.." dan tanpa sadar aku mengulas senyum simpul. Mendekat ke sebuah jendela menghadap pohon besar tua bercabang banyak. Kulihat sekelebat bayangan tinggi di dekat pohon itu. Bayangan itu seperti mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Atau pesan tersirat yang tidak dapat kuartikan.

*Say "Good Bye" If You Want Go Form Me*

Tiga tahun berlalu, kerajaanku sudah pulih dan kini berkembang kian pesat. Perdagangan kami semakin meluas, teknologi kami semakin maju, polotik dan hukum kami sudah teratur dengan baik. Dan semua tentara dari kerajaan lain sudah menghilang sama sekali dari kerajaanku.

Banyak orang mengatakan sesosok bayangan hitam menebaskan pedang pada prajurit itu. dan seberkas sinar bulan memotong beribu-ribu pasukan itu menjadi dua. Lalu bayangan itu hilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan tidak ada yang melihat sosoknya dengan pasti.

Aku juga tidak melihatnya. Aku berada di pengungsian saat itu. menolong beberapa orang yang terluka. Dan semalam setelahnya kerajaan kami dikabarkan menang dan bebas dari serangan kerajaan lain.

_Tou-sama_ langsung membangun pertahanan negara yang kuat, memperbaiki wilayah yang rusak dan membenahi semua yang perlu di benahi. Bahkan puri di atas bukit itu kini menjadi gudang senjata dan markas militer.

Semuanya membaik dan tidak ada hal buruk untuk dipikirkan. Tidak ada kecuali sososk bayangan yang mencuri hatiku. Ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak meminta bayaran atau apapun untuk sudah mengabulkan permohonanku.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku yang terhenti saat memikirkan sosoknya lagi. Melangkah dengan pasti menuju bekas puri di atas bukit yang kini menjadi bangunan kokoh. Hanya ada pohon tua besar sisa bekas puri yang tidak _Tou-sama_ ubah sama sekali.

Aku, berbekal skop menggali tanah di sekitar pohon. Setelah cukup lama menggali kurasakan benda keras di ujung skopku. Seperti batu, tapi saat skopku mengenai benda itu terdengar bunyu buk pelan. Seperti memukul sebuah kayu lapuk.

Akh langsung melempar skopku. Berjongkok dan menggali tanah dengan tanganku. Sebuah kota kayu berukuran cukup besar tentanam di sana. segera kuambil kota itu dan membuka paksa kota itu dengan skop yang kubawa.

Saat kota itu terbuka, kulihat sebuah buntalan kertas yang sepertinya surat yang tertumpuk. Juga ada beberapa kota kecil lainnya. Sebuah kota berukuran kecil tampak tertutup oleh sapu tangan sultra.

Kuambil surat-surat itu. Semuanya berasal dari satu orang. Dan itu membuatku kaget. Kuchiki Rukia tertulis dengan tinta berwarna ungu muda. Kubuka salah satu surat yang paling baru. Surat itu tampak kusam dan menguning. Nyaris tidak bisa dibaca.

"Hari ini dingin seperti biasa. Kuharap kau sehat-sehat saja di sana. Sebentar lagi hari itu akan datang..." dan banyak lagi surat yang kubaca. Sepertinya surat-surat ini dikumpulkan dan disimpan dengan rapi sejak surat pertama.

Lalu kuraih kotak kecil berbalut sapu tangan. Kubuka kotak itu dengan rasa penasaran memenuhi rongga dada. Sesak. Sebuah besi kecil menggelinding keluar dari kotak. Kuambil benda itu dengan heran. Sebuah cincin berukuran kecil, sepertinya cincin hitam ukuran anak-anak.

Cincin itu cantik berhiaskan batu amethsty berbentuk bunga kecil. di sekeliling cincin itu tampak seperti sulur yang diukir dengan batu lain berwarna amber. Kukenakan cincin itu di jari kelingkingku dan.. muat.

Kubiarkan cincin itu di sana dan mengambil sepucuk surat yang ada di dalam kotak. Surat itu berasal dari seeorang bernama Strawberry. Entah kenapa rasanya nama itu akrab sekali denganku. Rasanya seperti lama sekali tidak kudengar nama itu.

Kutepis pikiran anehku dan meraih kota lain. Sebuah papan kayu dengan ukiran aneh menayapa pemandanganku saat kubuka salah satu dari tumpukan kotak itu. Kuabaikan kayu itu dan membuka kota lainnya. Sebuah boneka kecil meluncur keluar. Boneka itu berbentuk kelinci imut yang etah mengapa membuatku rindu.

Setelah membuka semua kotak-kotak itu, kuambil sebuah surat yang terselip di dalam kotak. Sebuah surat berwarna ungu muda berbau bunga sakura dan bertuliskan nama bertinta putih. '_Strawberry_', aku bingung, siapa _strawberry_ ini? Buah merah muda itu kah yang menulisnya?

Merasa penasaran kubuka surat itu dan kubaca dengan teliti tanpa melewati satu katapun. "Hei, musim dingin ini, bagaimana? Ah, kurasa kau tidak kedinginan seharusnya. Pekerjaanku masih sesibuk biasanya, dan apa tubuhmu sudah membaik?..."

Banyak sekali coretan di surat itu. Ada sekitar lima belas kata yang dicoret tebal. Juga ada beberapa kata yang tertutupi tinta berwarna putih sewarna kertas. Kubaca kalimat terakhir dari surat itu, "Jika sempat, aku benar-benar ingin menucapkan kata terima kasih untukmu."

'Deg..' 'Terima kasih..' kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan terngiang di telingaku.

'Deg..' 'Jika sempat,' ia mengatakan tentang itu saat membuka pintu dulu.

'Deg..' 'Untukmu..'

'Deg.. Degg.. Deggg...' jantungku berdebar keras. Berdentum-dentum seolah ingin lari dari rongga dadaku. Mataku berputar tidak fokus.

"Rukia-_sama_!" seseorang memanggil namaku. Ya, namaku, Kuchiki Rukia. Nama yang sama dengan setiap nama yang ada di surat itu.

"Rukia-_sama_, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Rukia-_sama_.. Rukia-sa.. Ruk.." suara-suara itu semakin menjauh dan aku semakin kalut dengan perasaanku sendiri. Dengan pemikiran bodohku tentang kejadian di puri itu.

Kurasa ia tidak meminta apapun. Ia tidak meminta apapun karena dari awal..

'Karena kau milikku Rukia!'

Aku adalah miliknya.

Satu lagi fic gaje dari saya. Ide fic ini datang setelah menonton anime berjudul 'Comedy'. Dan setelah membaca xxxHolic, dan beberapa manga tentang penyihir yang mengabulkan permintaan dengan hal berharga bagi peminta sebagai gantinya.

Saya berfikir, bagaimana kalau si pengabul ini tidak meminta apapun sama sekali. Dan si peminta sudah terikat lebih dulu dengan di pengabul. Dan "Tada" terciptalah fic gaje ini.

Apa sudah ada yang menebak siapa sosok di atas sebelum membaca bagian akhirnya? Dan apa hubungan antara Rukia dengan dia ini?

Oh, sekedar pemberitahuan, puri yang dimaksud Rukia ini rumah tradisional Jepang milik klan Kuchiki di Seireitei. Tapi pintunya bukan pintu geser melainkan pintu kayu.

The last, review please!


End file.
